


The "H" In Hinata Stands For Horny

by theloneolive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FTM, M/M, Multi, Pure Smut, hinata is my canon trans boy and you cannot take that away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloneolive/pseuds/theloneolive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is having a hard time concentrating at practice, so he asks his teammates for a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "H" In Hinata Stands For Horny

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to pornville, here all we have is disgusting porn, enjoy

Hinata shivered in the corner of the gymnasium, the sound of volleyballs hitting the ground and his teammates grunting filled the room. He held a volleyball in his hands, gripping tightly with his legs pressed together. How was he supposed to practice like this? His whole body felt like it was on fire, he felt like he could explode at any minute. Thankfully, he was good at not bringing much attention to himself. Dammit, he really wanted to practice his quick with Kageyama. But in this state, he couldn't do anything but whine in the corner of the room. He panted quietly, looking down at his gym shoes. His legs were going to give out at any moment, this was so embarrassing.

"Oh Hinata, huh? Hinata, are you feeling alright?" 

Hinata got stiff where he stood and he slowly looked up to see the freckled face his his teammate looking down at him with a worried face. Hinata tried to swallow, but his mouth and throat were completely dry, "U-Uh Yamaguchi...I-I..." he mumbled out.

Yamaguchi reached down and placed his hand on the shorter boys shoulder, "You look really red? Are you sure you're okay? Do you need the nurse?"

"Uh-Uh..."

"Wait right here okay, I'll got get someone." Yamaguchi whispered and let go.

But he stopped suddenly when Hinata quickly grabbed into the bottom of his practice jersey, "W-Wait.." Hinata chocked out.

Yamaguchi's eyes widened finally getting a look at Hinata completely erotic face, covered in drool and tears, "You can help me."

Yamaguchi swallowed hard, then nodded, slowly escorting Hinata out of the gym and into the locker room. His hands becoming very sweaty.

\------

Yamaguchi pulled Hinata's shirt off, "You should probably take your binder off." he mumbled embarrassed.

Hinata nodded and did as he was told, Hinata never had large breasts, but he sure had perky, pink nipples. 

"You aren't supposed to wear it during practice anyway Hinata, you need to be more careful." Yamaguchi said leaning down to kiss Hinata's red chest.

Hinata whined at the touch he'd been waiting for.

Yamaguchi ran his hands down to peel of his shorts next, Hinata's legs began to shake so Yamaguchi sat down leaning his back against the wall. He opened his legs and patted the space in front of him, "Come sit down."

Hinata scooted back into Yamaguchi's chest, instantly feeling Yamaguchi's hard dick from the inside of his shorts poking into Hinata's back, "S-Sorry.." he mumbled with a red face.

Yamaguchi didn't waste anytime, not knowing when the rest of the team would start looking for them, and reached his hand into Hinata's underwear. It was warm, not hot, and wet, "Holy shit Hinata..." he breathed, "There's so much."

Hinata shifted in embarrassment, as well as arousal, he started grinding up on the other boys hand feeling up his wet vagina. With his other hand Yamaguchi played his Hinata's nipples, which caused Hinata to moan even more. Yamaguchi used his to finger to spread Hinata open and poke around, rubbing all the right places. Hinata threw his head back and grabbed Yamaguchi's arm tighly, "Y-Yama..." he moaned, "More."

Yamaguchi got even harder but didn't worry about his own arousal, instead he started rubbing circles in Hinata's sensitive clitoris, and sucking on the side of his neck. Hinata bucked his hips and pressed his lips together trying to hold back the noises he was making. Yamaguchi rubbed faster until Hinata couldn't hold back his voice and started to whine and moan, throwing his head around in pleasure.

Yamaguchi used his other finer to reach down and tease Hinata's other wet hole, sticking his finger in and out slowly. While still rubbing his soft nipples as well.

Hinata became a panting mess being felt up in all these different spots, "Uh...yes...Yama-Yamaguchi, feels...so good." he called out.

Yamaguchi was trying to keep calm, but was actually a red mess, filled to the brim with embarrassment. Making Hinata feel this good with his own hands made him feel even better.

"Fuck Hinata." he grunted into the other boys ear, trying to grind his hard dick on his back. Hinata pushed back, trying to relive some of Yamaguchi's pressure. Yamaguchi finally found the perfect spot and Hinata was seeing stars, "Wait...Yamaguchi...ah...ah...faster."

Yamaguchi did just that pushing down on Hinata's sensitive clitoris until Hinata's legs stretched out stiff, he bucked his hips and came hard in Yamachuchi's hand. Hinata's body relaxed into Yamaguchi's lap, out of breath, with drool covering his face. 

"Well wasn't that something, right king?" said a snickering voice.

Both Hinata and Yamaguchi quickly sat up with wide eyes, Yamaguchi not noticing his hand was still wrapped around Hinata's breast. 

In the doorway stood Tsukishima with his arms crossed and a sly smile on his face, behind him stood a red faced Kageyama, "Skipping practice to get it on?"

"I-Uh.." Yamaguchi stumbled, "Hinata needed some help! So I-I.."

"Help huh?" Tsukishima said standing up straight, "Well, why don't we help out too?" the two walked in to the room, closing the door behind him, "The more the merrier, right?"

\-----

Tsukishima set his glasses down, running his hands through his hair, looking down at the blushing Hinata who still sat between Yamaguchi's legs. Kageyama still stood a little way behind them, just looking on. Hinata couldn't loom at Kageyama, impossible.

Tsukishima chuckled grabbing Hinata's knees and spreading his legs, running his hands down his legs and into his soft thighs. Hinata softly moaned, getting turned on all over again. Tsukishima grabbed the waistband of his boxer-briefs, "How bout we get these things off, I bet they're dirty anyway." he mumbled and slid Hinata's boxers off, tossing them to the side. He licked his lips, and Hinata felt feint. 

"W-Wait Tsuki!" Yama exclaimed.

"Tsk. What Yamaguchi?"

"Shouldn't you ask Hinata's permission first?" 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and sighed, "Hinata...?" he began, getting Hinata's attention then rubbing his finger up the boys milky thigh, "Can I eat you out till you cry?"

Hinata held his breath, and Yamaguchi cursed Tsuki for being so much cooler than him.

Hinata hugged himself before nodding.

Tsukishima smiled then leaned down between Hinata's legs, all three boys watching Tsukishima intently.

He started at the bottom and slowly dragged his tongue up Hinata's quivering vagina, he wanted to push his legs back together in embarrassment, but he knew Tsukishima would kill him his he did. So he let his legs just shake. Tsukishima sat up and grabbed Yamaguchi's arms, making Yamaguchi turn red, "Here, make sure to keep his legs apart." he ordered placing the freckled boys hands on Hinata's knees. Hinata cursed Tsukishima for reading his mind. 

He went back down swirling his tongue around Hinata's clitoris, sucking on it and kissing his inner thighs. Hinata moaned and whined, "Tsukishima...ah...good."

"I know."

Asshole.

Hinata could feel Yamaguchi getting hard again on his back, so he reached back to grab onto Yamaguchi's bulge, rubbing it and grinding his hand on it. Yamaguchi slowly joined Hinata and became a moaning mess. 

Suddenly Tsukishima grabbed tightly onto the back of Hinata's thighs and pulled his down so that his face lined up with Yamaguchi's hard crotch, he smiled, "Why don't you repay Yamaguchi?"

Thank you Tsuki!

Hinata turned his face and unzipped Yamaguchi's pants, letting his cock lay on his face. Yamaguchi let out a groan of relief that he could finally let his pulsing dick free. While Tsukishima went back down to lick Hinata in every crevasse, Hinata began to run his tongue alone Yamguchi's shaft and playing with the head. Yamaguchi moaned and shut his eyes in bliss.

Tsukishima sat up and wiped his mouth, "Anyone got any condoms?" he asked.

There was silence.

"Here." finally Kageyama spoke up, holding out a string of condoms from his wallet. 

"Ha, almost forgot you were there king. Care to join? Or are you just gonna be the lookout?" Tsukishima teased.

Kageyama grunted and looked over at the mess that Hinata now was, their eyes met for the first time through all of this. They both swallowed hard, a new spark in both of their eyes. Kageyama tore off one of the condoms and took of his shirt, "Out of the way Tsukishima." he growled.

Tsukishima smirked and backed off.

Kageyama sat where Tsukishima once was, between Hinata's shaky legs. 

"D-Do you...wanna?" he asked.

Hinata reached down to spread his hole, "I want you inside me, Kageyama." he mumbled.

Kageyama's body felt like fire as he quickly stripped off his shorts, reveling his cock, that had been hard since they caught Hinata and Yamaguchi together. He rolled the lube covered condom onto his dick and lined himself up with Hinata vagina, "You ready?" he asked. Hinata nodded with half open eyes and pink cheeks. Tsukishima reached into his pants to rub himself as he watched. And Yamaguchi continued to rub himself on Hinata's soft face.

Kageyama slowly entered the smaller boy, Hinata moaned loudly, grabbing tightly onto Yamaguchi's legs. Kageyama leaned forward, settling both of his arms on each side of Hinata, grunting as he pushed more inside Hinata, "Fuck...it's so warm...ah...feels...fucking amazing."

"Shut up king." Tsukishima commented.

When Kageyama finally filled Hinata up he let out a large sigh and looked down to see Hinata's erotic face, his mouth wide open and eyes filled with lust. Hinata squirmed making Kageyama grunt, "Move...please Kageyama...move." Kageyama did just that. He pulled out and thrusted back in, every time getting a new loud noise out of Hinata. Tsukishima moved over next to Yamaguchi so both of their cocks rested on Hinata's wet face, using his tongue to excite them more. Kageyama grunted as he pushed in and out of Hinata.

"Please...ah...ah..touch me." Hinata whined and begged.

Tsukishima reached down to play with Hinata's nipples and Yamaguchi began to rub his clitoris again. Hinata was practically screaming in pleasure as he was being completely ravished by his three teammates. Kageyama leaned down to shove his tongue his Hinata's mouth, as they moaned into each other. Both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi watched while rubbing their dicks. When Kageyama sat back up he leaned back and pounded faster into Hinata, watching his small breasts bounce up and down.

"Here." Said Tsukishima and Yamaguchi as they guided Hinata's hands onto their dick to let the redhead jack them off.

"Shit...Hinata...I'm gonna come..." Kageyama moaned.

"So good Kageyama!" Hinata exclaimed, "I'm gonna come too! Come with me!" 

"Fuck.." Tsukishima moaned.

"Hinata." Yamaguchi cried out.

With one last thrust Hinata reached his climax with a loud cry, Kageyama pulled out and ripped off the condom letting himself cum all over Hinata's stomach. The other two cumming on his face and open mouth.

All four boys relaxed, panting and dripping in each other's sweat and cum. 

"Ugh...I'm covered.." Hinata whined wiping the sticky cum around his face and body.

Yamaguchi and Kageyama quickly got tissues to wipe him off while Tsukishima just sat and smiled and the mess.

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> well
> 
> i cant wait to burn in hell 
> 
> if u want to see a certain pairing or au you can feel free to request anything from me :)


End file.
